Towards the S and the C
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "How does it feel being 100 % woman?" says Samnatha. "Pretty good. I don't feel too different than I did a month ago." says Carrie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sex and the City.**

* * *

 **Towards the S and the C**

 **It's exactly a week since Carrie** **Bradshaw** **graduated from** **NYC Fashion Academy and at this moment she's in her friend Samantha's apartment. They are talking and drinking some cheap beer.**

"How does it feel being 100 % woman?" says Samnatha.

"Pretty good. I don't feel too different than I did a month ago." says Carrie.

"Soon you'll begin to feel the differences, trust me." says Samantha with her sexy signature smile.

"Good ones, I hope." says Carrie.

"Yeah, very good ones, for sure, girl." says Samantha.

At the very same time, a girl named Miranda Hobbes enter her new apartment, about a 50 minute walk away.

"Oh my...so much to do and so little time." mumbles Miranda as she put down her two big suitcases on the floor, close and lock the door to the apartment and then sits down on her bed to cath her breath.

Later that same day, a girl named Charlotte York arrive in New York City for the first time, having graduated from St Edward Art School and finally havin enough money to move to the big city from the small town where she grew up.

"Wow! So this is the big city? Beautiful. Sweet." says Charlotte with her soft warm tone that still has a slight childish touch despite the fact that she's actually 18.

The next day.

"Did you enjoy Michael...? He's got some stamina. I once had a full slutty 5 hours long session with the man. Could be the city's best fuck-horse." says Samantha. "That guy's sure what I call equpped."

"He was awesome." says Carrie. "I've never had such a flamin' blazin' orgasm as I had with him."

"Obviously. I heard you guys cum. Kinda paper-thin walls here." says Samantha.

"Sorry about that." says Carrie.

"Not a problem. I love to listen as much as I love to watch or be part of stuff, my friend." says Samantha.

"Really? Cool." says Carrie.

"Yeah." says Samantha. "Kinda anything that's related to sex is fun for me."

"I've noticed, Sam." says Carrie.

"Carrie. Now that you're done with college, what's your plan?" says Samantha.

"Not sure. I love to fashion and writing so I'll probably try to get me a job that has to do with any of that." says Carrie.

"Sounds like good ideas. If none of that works out, you can join me at the shack." says Samantha.

"I hope it never comes down to that." says Carrie.

"I should try to find a better job. Flippin' crappy pieces of food isn't really what I wanna spend my time with." says Samantha.

"Yeah." says Carrie.

"Did you pass on our secret room at school to any other sexual babe before graduation?" says Samantha.

"No, didn't really find anyone who deserve it. You once told me to only give it to a girl that is good enough." says Carrie.

"Then I guess the secret stay with us as long as we're alive unless some loser finds it by total random luck." says Samantha.

"Yeah, who knows?" says Carrie.

"In a way I'm kinda pleased that you didn't give it to anyone. I've had so many awesome moments in there and this way all of that stays unstained until the end of time, just as the spirits of sexuality wants." says Samantha.

"Okay. Nice." says Carrie.

"Damn. I'm horny. I need to go search for a man." says Samantha.

"And I need to look for a job." says Carrie.

55 minutes later, Carrie walk out from a place that didn't want to hire her as a fashion designer.

She is lost in thought and doesn't see where she's going so by accident she bumb into Miranda who's briefcase fall to the ground and get knocked open and books fall out.

"Opppsss! So sorry..." says Carrie.

"Not a problem. Really. I'm Miranda by the way. Miranda Kate Hobbes." says Miranda.

"I'm Carrie Bradshaw, nice meetin' ya." says Carrie.

They shake hands.

Miranda grab her books and put them back in her briefcase.

"So you're a law-student...?" says Carrie.

"Was. I graduated from Harvard a few days ago. How did you guess? Do I look very uptight or something along those lines?" says Miranda.

"Not at all. I just noticed those advanced law books that fell out from your bag and put 2 and 2 together." says Carrie.

"Oh, okay. You could see what books I had in that brief moment before I managed to put them away?" says Miranda.

"I have good eyes." says Carrie.

"You obviously do." says Miranda. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. Late for an important meeting with the CEO of Frazier L & A."

Miranda walk away.

"Nice girl." thinks Carrie with a smile.

Carrie walk to another place she wanna work at.

The next day.

Samantha enter Carrie's small apartment.

"Carrie, how did the job-hunt go? Any luck?" says Samantha.

"Not sure if I want to see it as luck, but I got a part-time job at a newspaper. It's kinda lame, but brings in enough money to keep things going." says Carrie.

"Well...sound better than my job at least." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Carrie.

"Yeah." says Samantha.

"Sam, did you find any man?" says Carrie.

"I did, actually This hot guy named Victor. He'll stop by tonight to do me." says Samantha.

"Nice." says Carrie.

"What will you be doing?" says Samantha.

"Masturbate, probably." says Carrie.

"Cool." says Samantha.

"Yeah." says Carrie.

"Masturbation's nice, but no replacement for real sex." says Samantha.

"I agree. Sex is very nice." says Carrie.

"Yeah, totally." says Samantha.

"Ever kissed a girl...?" says Carrie.

"Yes. I'm a total try-sexual." says Samantha.

"Uh...what's that...?" says Carrie.

"I'll try nearly anything at least once." says Samantha.

"Okay." says Carrie.

"Yeah." says Samantha.

6.5 hours later.

"Victor, take me!" says Samantha with confidence.

"Sure, babe." says Victor.

The next day.

"Did you and Victor have fun?" says Carrie.

"Yeah. I though you'd hear us." says Samantha.

"I slept in my own apartment. I just got here." says Carrie.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Samantha.

"Since you and Victor were going to fuck, I decided to give you guys a bit of privacy." says Carrie.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to. I'm open-minded like hell and you're my best buddy." says Samantha.

"Alright. I think of you as a friend too, Sam." says Carrie with a cute smile.

"Want some coffee?" says Samantha.

"No, thanks. I already drank coffee at home." says Carrie.

"Perhaps a sandwich then?" says Samantha.

"Sounds nice." says Carrie.

4 hours later.

"I'm going to work. See ya." says Carrie.

"Okay. Have a good day." says Samantha.

"Thanks, girl." says Carrie with a sweet smile.

Carrie grab her handbag and leave.

2 weeks later.

When she enter a coffee shop not far from her apartment, Carrie sees Miranda alone by a table.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you again. Miranda, wasn't it...?" says Carrie as she walk over to Miranda.

"Yes, that's my name." says Miranda. "Your name's Carrie, right?"

"Yeah, it is." says Carrie.

"Have a seat. I'm always alone so some company will be nice." says Miranda.

"Thanks. Don't you have any friends?" says Carrie.

"No, not really." says Miranda.

"I can be your friend." says Carrie.

"I'd like that." says Miranda.

"Carrie." says Samantha as she suddenly appear.

"Hi, Sam." says Carrie. "Samanatha, this is Miranda. Miranda, this is my best friend Samantha."

"Nice meetin' you. I'm Samantha Jones." says Samantha.

"I'm Miranda Hobbes." says Miranda.

"Sam, have a seat with us." says Carrie.

"Okay." says Samantha.

20 minutes later.

"Hello, can I sit with you, ladies?" says Charlotte as she show up.

"Of course." says Carrie.

"Thanks." says Charlotte. "My name's Charlotte York."

"York? Seriously...? Weird name." says Samantha.

"Nothing wrong with my name." says Charlotte. "I'm new here in the city by the way."

"Obviously. Simple cheap baggy clothes and nerdy glasses. It's easy to see that you're not a local chick." says Samantha.

"That was rude. I may not be a fancy woman like you, but I'm not a stupid airheaded hillbilly either. I've got a degree in art and I am not poor." says Charlotte.

"I never claimed that you're poor, airheaded or stupid. Just that you're clearly not from around here, that's all." says Samantha.

"Fine." says Charlotte.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Carrie Bradshaw, this is Samantha Jones and Miranda Hobbes." says Carrie.

"Nice meeting all of you." says Charlotte.

"The same." says Carrie.

"So art is your thing?" says Miranda.

"Yes. I love art, more than anything else." says Charlotte.

"Nice." says Carrie.

"I'm glad I found you three. I have no friends." says Charlotte.

"You're free to be with us." says Carrie.

"Thanks." says Charlotte.

"No problem." says Carrie.

"I'm going to the ladies' room. Need to 'rub one away' now. Back in like ten minutes." says Samantha.

"What...?" says Miranda.

"She's going to masturbate." says Carrie.

"Ewww! Disgusting." says Miranda and Charlotte.

"No, it's natural. Men aren't the only ones who need a release every now and then. I can't go a day without an orgasm." says Samantha before she goes to the bathroom.

The next day.

"Charlotte and Miranda are nice, right...? I feel like they are our new friends." says Carrie.

"They seem okay." says Samantha.

"So we can be friends with them?" says Carrie.

"Yeah, we can and should." says Samantha.

"Okay...wanna add any boys to the friendship?" says Carrie.

"Carrie, you can't be serious. Women are for friendships, men are for fucking." says Samantha. "I would never be 'friends' with any guy."

"Okay." says Carrie.

"If you wanna be 'friends' with a man, feel free to be so, but I will never." says Samantha.

"I understand." says Carrie.

"Thanks. I knew that I could trust you." says Samantha.

"Always. You're my best friend." says Carrie.

"I think the same about you." says Samantha.

"I'm glad you do." says Carrie. "Sam, wanna go get coffee?"

"No, sorry. I have a man to fuck." says Samantha.

"Alright. Have fun. See ya later." says Carrie.

"Okay." says Samantha.

Samantha leave Carrie's apartment.

Carrie change clothes and then goes to same coffee shop where she and Smanatha met Miranda and Charlotte the day before.

She smile when she sees both of them there.

"Hi, ladies. Remember me?" says Carrie.

* * *

 **Author's note: If y'all enjoy this, please leave a nice review. Glory from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, you're Carrie, right?" says Miranda.

"Yeah, correct." says Carrie.

"Didn't think we'd see you again." says Charlotte.

"Oh, why not...?" says Carrie.

"Because we thought you were to fancy for us." says Miranda.

"I'm not, trsut me." says Carrie.

"Where's your friend Samantha today?" says Miranda.

"Uh...not sure. I've not seen her since last night." says Carrie.

"Okay. Have a seat with us." says Miranda.

"Thanks." says Carrie as she join Charlotte and Miranda by their table.

"Are you single?" says Charlotte.

"Pretty much so, yeah. I don't do relationships. Samantha and I prefer one-time stuff, ya know." says Carrie.

"Is that really any fun?" says Charlotte.

"Yeah, it's awesome." says Carrie.

"I find that hard to believe." says Miranda.

"It's true though, at least for me and Samantha." says Carrie.

"Perhaps so, but not for me." says Miranda.

"I'm still waiting for my dream man to walk into my life." says Charlotte.

"Okay. I understand." says Carrie.

"Good." says Charlotte.

"Yeah." says Carrie.

"I'll get you a coffee." says Miranda.

"Thanks." says Carrie.

The next day, Carrie, Samantha, Charlotte and Miranda hang out in Carrie's apartment.

"So you do it a lot...?" says Charlotte.

"Exactly." says Samantha.

"Don't you want a long-term relationship?" says Charlotte.

"Not really. That's not my style. I prefer sex without emotions." says Samantha.

"Ewww!" says Charlotte.

"Are you trying to claim that my sex life is disgusting?" says Samantha.

"Uh...a bit, yes." says Charlotte.

"That's kinda rude of you." says Samantha.

"No, it's not." says Miranda.

"Yes, it is." says Carrie.

"Alright, maybe so..." says Miranda.

"If Samantha wanna hook up with guys she's free to do so." says Carrie.

"Thanks, Carrie." says Samantha.

"No problems." says Carrie.

"Charlotte, how many guys have you gone to bed with...?" says Samantha.

"Only one. I'm not a slut." says Charlotte.

"Lame. Sex is the greatest joy of life." says Samantha.

"Yeah, it is." says Carrie.

"Not for me." says Charlotte.

"I agree with Charlotte on this." says Miranda.

"Thanks." says Charlotte with a cute smile.

"You two would be more fun if you'd be more sexual." says Samantha.

"No." says Miranda.

The next day.

"I assume you and Dan had a good time last night. I heard fuck-sounds." says Samantha.

"You're correct. Dan and I had a very good time." says Carrie.

"That's truly amazing." says Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carrie, you're almost like me and that's a very good thing." says Samantha.

"Thanks, Sam." says Carrie.

"No problem, girl." says Samantha.

"I hope we'll remain friends for the rest of out life." says Carrie.

"And so do I, for sure." says Samantha.

"Awww! Cool." says Carrie.

"Thanks." says Samantha.

 _ **And ever since, Samantha and I have been close friends. I trust her a lot and she think the same about me. - Adult Carrie Bradshaw.**_

 ** _The End._**


End file.
